Los amantes del círculo polar
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Pero el rey de reyes va todos los jueves a las siete de la mañana luego de llegar de correr; es una fijación y una costumbre que Kuroo creyó perdida con el paso del tiempo; y se dio cuenta muy tarde que la única fijación que existía en los departamentos Copperpot era la suya.


**Los amantes del círculo polar.**

.

.

.

 _Experimentación total, daño cerebral no es mi culpa._

* * *

No ha salido el sol cuando el gran rey vuelve a su trono infernal.

Hay un pequeño minino que hurga curioso entre las cortinas de los departamentos _Copperpot_ y lo mira que donde quiera que pisa, siembra agonía y dulzura por la misma medida. Los trotes silenciosos le traen sosiego al minino negro quien observa el todo y a la vez la nada. El gran rey se pasea por los cuatro reinos de la existencia con omnipresencia y tras unos segundos, la sangre bifurca por todo el sistema, deteniéndose abruptamente del otro lado de la acera en el edificio contiguo.

Kuroo observa en silencio, tras cerrar la puerta para impedir que Kenma se despierte. Oh, soledad. Sólo están él y sus pensamientos, él y sus hambres carnívoras que se mueren por destrozar los brazos de acero y la voluntad de dioses griegos que el rey de reyes tiene. Empero, Oikawa no luce como un humano; ni siquiera cuando está jadeante y se está retirando la chaqueta allí en el medio de la acera, ni siquiera cuando apaga el reproductor y Kuroo corre la cortina de tono claro tras las intenciones de Oikawa de bajarse el pantalón deportivo sin entrar a los edificios.

Hay un brote violento de urgencias que se desparraman y se le escapan a él de las manos, y boquea, se enjaula a sí mismo y se obliga a mantener la compostura como si fuera una de las plagas de Egipto la que está frente a él y no una tentación divina, como Eva mordiendo la manzana que le llevaría a la condena eterna. Pero el exabrupto es demasiado para ignorarlo, y la lava que posee por sangre se cuaja, y recuerda la angustia. Le ha dejado pasar, una noche, y una tarde más.

 _Déjame pasar, querido mío._

Pero Kuroo se niega, y la cortina pasa a un segundo plano con Oikawa en shorts deportivos pegados a las piernas con músculos suaves y sin playera, directo al apartamento 16 justo frente a su ventana.

 _Ven, te quiero hablar._

La exhalación que continúa le magrea los sentidos de una manera obscena, se pregunta si ha gemido o ha sido sólo la sensación por el calor de la carne y la repentina adrenalina que corre y corre como liebre de un lado a otro. Escucha pasos tras la puerta, el minino rubio está por despertar y él termina por ser una sombra en ese departamento, una que se escabulle y se esconde y luego surge en el edificio continuo.

El área de lavado y servicio de aseo está siempre solitaria.

Pero el rey de reyes va todos los jueves a las siete de la mañana luego de llegar de correr; es una fijación y una costumbre que Kuroo creyó perdida con el paso del tiempo; sólo que siempre se encontró a sí mismo mirando por la ventana los hábitos regulares de Oikawa, y se dio cuenta muy tarde que la única fijación que existía en los departamentos _Copperpot_ era la suya.

Él y sus hambres.

Él y sus ansias.

Él y sus fauces de león enjaulado y hambriento, él que no es humano ni es animal ni es bestia y el aire caliente que saca de sus pulmones cuando deja la canasta con ropas sucias en el piso, y Oikawa tararea una canción suave, con esa mirada que corta rosales y hace que nazcan peras de los olmos.

Con esa mirada de depredador que te devorará apenas tenga la oportunidad.

 _Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en tu vida._

El rey de reyes tiene talento y cultura, manos bonitas y estudia francés. Las manos se deslizan mientras tararean y descubren la entrada al infierno, guiado por un deber nocivo, las manos bajan el short de deporte y lo dejan en los ajustados calzoncillos azul marinos de ese día. Todo lo hace bien.

La senda al infierno se tiñe de un pálido color crema que asemeja a la leche y es vaporosa, y le enredan como trampas a las que fuiste guiado (in)conscientemente. Kuroo respira por la boca cuando se da cuenta tarde ya que saliva más de lo normal; que hay cabellos que se han pegado a la nuca, o que son sus propias manos las que van quitando su camiseta, luego sus pantalones y todos entran en la lavadora por sin ningún lado.

Oikawa introduce las monedas, inclinándose un poco, Kuroo siente que puede por siempre ir al puto infierno si se queda con esa imagen para el resto de sus días. Es incapaz de concentrarse con los crueles impulsos que se lo comen como una bestia que roe y cruje y come y mastica y traga.

Antes de reaccionar, ya le está pellizcando un costado al rey de reyes.

 _Y piensa que no le importaría hincarse frente a él en lealtad._

—Oh~ Apenas anoche estabas en una fiesta bailando _Work_ y ahora, cuatro horas después estás lavando tu ropa. ¿Las personas de tu edad no deberían dormir más tiempo?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero qué dices, Kuroo-chan! Si somos de la misma edad. ¿Y tú, cómo sigues de tu resaca? ¿Necesitas otra _tower_ de diez litros?

Acomodándose de espaldas a una lavadora, Kuroo le encaró mordiéndose los labios ante aquélla mención. Había ingerido diez litros de cerveza helada él solo y a Oikawa no le costaba admitirlo. Como al peli-negro tampoco le costaba admitir que Oikawa se pasó al menos diez minutos meneando su trasero al ritmo de un remix de _Work_ porque habiendo ingerido alcohol, había dicho, jurado y perjurado a los dioses que él podía hacerlo como Rihanna.

Vamos, que los dos habían terminado tumbados en una mesa, durmiendo.

—No tuve resaca, ni siquiera estaba así de borracho.

Nunca lo estuvo, no lo estuvo cuando después de dejar de bailar un rato con Kenma, había sido arrastrado a una esquina por un ebrio Oikawa-san quien (de todos modos) era alentado por Bokuto a bailar como Rihanna a Drake, el golpe de su espalda le había dejado una marca visible, pero luego todo había sido demasiado nítido. Y allí estaba frente a él el rey de reyes, moviéndose como nunca en la vida, dominándolo en cualquier aspecto posible.

En el deporte, en la borrachera y en el baile.

 _Y él con gusto se inclina a sus órdenes._

—Kuroo-chan, sacaste tu teléfono y le lanzaste una lata de cerveza a Kenma-chan en la cabeza porque creías que estabas jugando _Pokemon GO_ y decías que Kenma-chan era Umbreon.

Kuroo volvió a morderse los labios casi con rabia, mientras Oikawa inconsciente se relamía los labios en autoritaria superioridad.

 _ **O-i-ka-wa-su-ma-jes-tad.**_

—Chúpame el culo, Tooru.

Y así lo hizo.

Para cuando el pelinegro quiso darse cuenta, el cuerpo del castaño ya estaba arrinconándole contra el mueble que vibraba de manera suave tras ellos. La sangre vapuleó y sus intenciones se condensaron en el aire, creando una neblina viscosa que lo fue tiñendo todo de una seda negra que los envolvió a ellos.

A ellos y sus hambres.

A ellos y sus brotes violentos de placer.

A ellos y el gemido de Kuroo cuando la mano de Oikawa se bajó por su cuerpo, cuando le acarició el muslo y luego el costado, y luego le abrió el elástico de los bóxers rojos y sus propios brazos le atrajeron por el cuello.

 _Más, más, más._

Kuroo está hambriento de victoria y Oikawa la recibe con afín cortesía, la saluda como una vieja amiga y la piel de Kuroo se le escurre por las manos como la más fina de las poesías que brota de sus dedos y lo va pigmentando, y lo va creando y lo va destruyendo y lo va volviendo su existencia y lo vuelve el todo y la nada.

Y los deja, y los vuelve los amantes de un círculo polar que chocan con brusquedad una lengua tras otra, que los vuelven carne que fulgura en magma y una existencia efímera, que ahí está y la costumbre los ha hecho así. Un mismo individuo que gime, que mueve las manos, que desprende la ropa, que baja, que sube, que chupa, que muerde, que lastima, que ama, que corta, que rasga, que lame, que siente, que piensa, que gime, que pide más, que ama, que siente.

Que no se abandona.

Que no se olvida.

 _Y que en sí mismo se perdió._

* * *

Luego haré algo decente, i hope so. /chuu~


End file.
